


Ackerman Family

by Ouma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Assassin - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Bullies, CEO, Caring, Disguise, Family, Killing, Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, Stabbing, Stalking, Torture, Yakuza, mafia, mama eren, married, papa levi, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma/pseuds/Ouma
Summary: Mikasa lives in a horrible place and had an awful life. Don't forget that she even got neglected and beaten up by her own parents. But that all changes when a man shows up and adopt her as his own. It has always been Mikasa dream to have parents that will love her but did she mention that her new parents are assassins?





	1. My Name

She is hungry.

She has been hungry for a long time because she has been neglected by her own parents. They all lives in a small house in the old and dirty city where all the bad people lives. It's not like they have a choice since they're very poor. Her mother is a drug addict and her father is always drunk.

This is her life.

From what she remembers when she was a child is that she was called a bastard. Always got hit by her angry parents whenever they want and just ignored her when she cries. The only reason she is still alive is because she ate the pieces off food they didn't finish and always found a dead rat in the garbage place.

She has survived like this for 10 years. But everything changes when she heard a gunshot in the living room. When the gunshot was heard, she peek out from her room and only saw blood all around the floor and her parents lying on the ground lifelessly.

There is a man with a black suit with a gun in his hand. His other hand is holding a phone and seems to be talking to someone before he stops when he spotted her in the darkness.

"I will call you back." He says before turning it off and tuck it inside his back pocket. "Now then, what's a little kid like you doing here?" He asks her.

The girl didn't answer and continuing staring at him feeling so curious at the new face. When the gun suddenly points at her face, she startle a bit but didn't blink as if she already expect that she will be killed next.

"You must be the bastard child these two own. Surprise to see you still alive with you being skinny like that."

She heard him mumbles that the house is too dirty for his taste and simple nod her head head slowly. A sudden spark on his eyes go unnoticed by her when he suddenly pulls back the gun and kneel before her to look at her eyes on the same level. This man seems to examine her before he speaks.

"Usually I have to kill all witness of the crime scene but I can give you an exception."

He is gonna let her live?

"What's your name?"

The girl shakes her head as she doesn't know.

"Hmm . . . You don't have one so I will name you instead. Since you're a brave young girl I will name you Mikasa."

The girl eyes widen in shock to have a name for the first time.

"Mikasa. Would you like me to adopt you?"

The girl feels a sudden rush of emotion within her when the guy gives his hand and hesitantly she took it and grip it tightly to feel if this is a dream or not. She would have never thought of having a new family. Indeed she has been dreaming of this since she was younger but never would she have thought it will come true.

"Y-your name?"

The guy seems surprise to see that she can actually speaks.

"Levi. My name is Levi Ackerman."

Her father . . .. is Levi.

"Alright. From now on your name is Mikasa Ackerman. My daughter." He says proudly as he easily carries her on his left arm.

And that day is how Mikasa got her name.

* * *

**6 years later**

"Mikasa! Time for school!"

"I'm coming mama!" She says as she walks down the stairs and quickly take the piece of toast on table and spread it with butter. Her father is sitting on the other side of the table with newspaper in his hand and sipping his coffee.

Mikasa take a seat immediately and pour herself a cup of milk and she starts eating the breakfast her mama has prepare for them. Despite her father busy schedule, he always takes time to have breakfast together with them which makes her proud to have a devoted father and a loving mother.

"How's my big girl?" Her mama leans down and let Mikasa kisses him on both of his cheeks despite the foam cover her top lips.

"Excited." She says since she will be going to a school for the first time in her life.

Because of her life in her old family, she wasn't taught on how to read, spell or counts so her father made her home school until she is properly ready to go to the outside world with the normal people.

"I'm so nervous." Eren, her mama says. "My little girl has all grown up but maybe this is too soon for her."he sighs.

Levi put down his cup and his paper to gives his full attention to his wife. "Why is there any need to worry? Mikasa is a big girl now and we can't expect her to be trap here forever."

"But!!!!"

"Eren." Levi gives her mama the look that says ' _this discussion is over so end of story'._

Ever since she was brought here, Eren has been very protective of her and love her so much that it makes her want to cry. At first she was confused when she sees Eren in the house when Levi told her that the only person in the house other than them is his wife. Later on she learns that they both are a gay couple that falls in love and got married few years before meeting her.

And it seems that her mama had always wanted a child since Eren couldn't have one and doesn't wish to have a surrogate mother because it feels like cheating to have a child that have someone else blood other than them. Which is one of the reason why Levi took her in the first place.

Even though her mama may seems sweet and soft on the outside but apparently it seems that Eren is a former assassin. Ever since they adopted Mikasa, he quits his job to become a full time mother. Even though Eren hasn't kill anyone for a long time, Mikasa did sees Eren doing some move with the knives when he was in the kitchen. From the look of things, she can tell that Eren way of assassinate seems way more painful and scary compare to Levi who likes to kill his victim fast.

It is still unknown to her how they fell in love since they never talk much about their past. They are very mysterious people.

"I can take care of myself mama." She says and adjust the red scarf around her neck before grabbing her bag and stands up. "I will be going now!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"he asks as he watches his daughter kisses both Levi cheeks too.

"I can take care of myself. Dad says I can just kick anyone if they pisses me off especially if they're boys."

On those words Eren quickly glares at Levi who seems very amused by his daughter.

"What?" Levi puts his hands up and acts innocent. "I'm not planning to see her bringing home a boy anytime soon."

Mikasa just gives them weirdly look before giving her goodbyes and ran out.

Eren sighs deeply and let his husband pull him and make him sit on those laps. "It feels like it was yesterday when she first come home."

"Brats grow up fast these days." Levi say as he rest his chin on Eren shoulder.

"Too fast." He sighs again.

Levi chuckles and give a peck on his wife cheek. "Let her enjoy her normal life while she can. It's not healthy for a girl like to be around two assassin everyday. She always pick up our habit without knowing it."

Eren smiles widen.

"It was you who taught her to have a gun hidden in your pants."

"And you accidentally taught her to kill a fly in pieces with a knife."

Then they both laugh before they kissing for a long time before Levi got called for work. It seems that someone else gonna die today too.

But he didn't care about the life of others but if someone dare to mess with his family then they're gonna pay.

They are Ackerman family.

And nobody messes with them.


	2. New Friend and Enemy?

**5 years ago**

"Happy birthday!"

Mikasa looks excitedly at the birthday cake before her and those lighted candles. There was also lots of food in front of her that she has lost count when she reaches twenty. Her father did says that mama love to spoil her a lot but she doesn't mind since she likes this attention. She feels very lucky that Levi adopted her in the first place.

"Make a wish." Eren says at his now 11 years old girl.

"But .. . " she says sadly. "I already have everything I have ever wanted. I already have a loving mama and cool dad."

Eren chuckles at her words and pat her head softly. "What about wishing for more birthday to come?" He asks. "So we can spend every once a year like this with the whole family."

Mikasa face brighten in pure joy as she nods her head immediately and blows the candle. Levi rustle her hair and wish her happy birthday too as he helps to blow out the remaining candle.

"Time for your presents!"

Mikasa mouth was wide open as a box wrap in colourful wrapping is place on the table. Levi helps to move the cake away as their daughter unwrap the present and found a bright red scarf inside it. She had seen her mama sew it but never would have thought it was going to be a present for her.

She turns to look at her mama to see him standing there nervously as if he is unsure whether she will like it or not.

"Thank you mama!" Mikasa says loudly and a bright and teary smile appears on Eren face as he hug his little girl.

"Let me help you with that."

He says before beginning to wrap the scarf around his daughter neck. The scarf seems to big for her but she doesn't seem to mind as she cover half her face with it. It doesn't look like she will take it off anytime soon.

"Now then, here's my present."

Levi shove a box in front of her and she quickly starts to unwrap it as well and inside she sees two rings within. The ring is so beautiful but when tries it on, it's too big for her. The ring slip off so easily from her tiny fingers.

"This ring here." He points at the one with the purple diamond. "Is the ring that inherited by my family for generations, usually used by the first daughter in law or the lady of the house. But since you're my first daughter and I have no sons, this ring will automatically goes to you." He explains. "You will need to wait for another few years before you can wear it on Mikasa."

Mikasa nods her head eagerly.

"Then the next one is the ring with the Ackerman symbol carve on it. This ring is very precious to me as it shows who is the leader of our family and once I turn 40 years old, this ring and our name will be yours. Will you make me proud Mikasa?"

"Yes daddy!" She says happily as she put the ring on her thumb instead so it won't fell but it still loos around her. Never did she notices the worried look on her mama face.

"Levi . . . "

"You know this will happen." Levi says as he continue to pat his daughter on her head.

Eren clench his fist and sighs deeply. It seems that he will have a talk with his husband after their daughter gone to sleep.

* * *

**Present**

Mikasa had just arrived at the front gate of her school and look around curiously. Everyone was wearing the same uniform as hers and had those cute bag like hers too but the only differences they have is their physical appearance. The school she enrolled in is an international high school and a bit more expensive too so they're lots of people from oversees enrolling here.

It makes her feel a bit awkward for being the only one who looks Japanese here but she did promise her mama that she will try to make some friends and have fun.

"Move out of the way!" Someone shouts behind her.

Quickly she turns round and jump out of the way immediately when someone on a bicycle drive passes her and fell hard on the school ground. Everyone seems to slow down or stop to see what's going on before walking passes them.

"Ouch!" The guy with blond hair says before getting up.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asks the blond.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry that I was about to hit you. The brake doesn't work." The blond look apologetic and guilty as he rubs his head. "I'm Armin Arlert by the way."

"I'm Mikasa." She introduces herself as she helps the boy up.

Before she could ask any question about the school, she suddenly heard a loud voice of someone laughing and turn to see a boy with a weird hairstyle walking towards them with a huge grin. In that instant Mikasa feels uncomfortable in someone presence. This feeling is not fear but more like . .. . Hate?

"Did grandpa little boy fall down again?" The guys say mockingly.

"Shut up Jean." Armin says as he gives a sharp glare.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He laughs. "I'm surprise to see someone actually talks to a loser like-" he suddenly stops when he looks at Mikasa face.

In Jean mind he had just seen the most beautiful and gorgeous Angel he had ever seen. A bright red blush shown on both of his cheeks when their eyes suddenly make contact. It's not like he had never had a crush before but he just never knew such an Asian beauty exist.

"Umm . . . Hi there, my lady." He tries to flirt.

A tick mark suddenly appear on her forehead and she suddenly feel annoyed by the guy presence.

_"Remember." Levi words echo in her head. "If a guy suddenly bother or annoyed you then just kick him at the nuts."_

And that's what she did.

And then the rest is history.

* * *

 Eren was vacuuming the floor when he suddenly spotted a reflection of a shadow behind him. In an instant he just threw the cigarette pot at the target but the guy quickly dodge it and whistle when the pot crashes.

"Oh dear, I told you not to sneak up on me like that." Eren says worryingly but the guy is not a fool to that look when he had just seen the excited and murderous look on Eren face when he threw the object just now.

"I apologize for sneaking and breaking it Mr Yaeger."

"Ackerman." Eren corrects him. "I'm an Ackerman now."

"Alright Mr Ackerman." The guy corrects himself. "The boss has just given a new order and ask for your service."

"Sorry dear." Eren sighs. "I have quit my job long ago, remember?"

"Very well then. I will take my leave and see someone else for this matter." He says. "But if you ever change your mind-"

A card is thrown his way and Eren easily catches it and give it a glance.

Eren give a nod and watches the guy disappears. It has been years since someone come to asks for his service. It's not like he hates his job or anything but in fact it gives him the thrill and excitement. But he is a mother now and he has to control his bloodlust from getting out.

"It is hard being a parent."

Mikasa hasn't seen that other side of him yet. If she did, will she still call him 'mama'?

"I will have to ask Levi that we need to move to another place. It will be very troublesome if someone decide to sneak in again."

And someone did.


	3. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update at 29th June

Thx u for those who are reading this and I apologize for late update. I got exam and such but I can finally update this story with normal schedule.

Next update will be at 29th.


	4. The Past and Secret of Mikasa School

***6 years ago***

 

“I make a promise didn’t I?”

 

She looks up at her papa.

 

“I will always take good care of what’s mine.”

 

Her mama is lying down unconsciously in her papa arms, they were blood everywhere reminded her of her real parents death. No . . . They were trash. Levi and Eren is her real parents. Her hand trembling reaching forward to tug her mama shirt to see whether he is still alive or not, they were tears surrounded her eyes as she sees Levi holding the frail body. They were fear, anger and sadness mix all together in his eyes as he looks down on his wife.

 

“He’s alive.”

 

She wasn’t really sure who’s he talking to but the way he speaks as if he is trying to reconfirm to himself that Eren isn’t dead yet.

 

“Don’t you forget.” Levi bends his head down and his head is now an inch closer to Eren. “I will never let you go.”

 

Since Ackerman always keeps what is theirs.

 

* * *

***Flashback***

It was a windy night, the air is cold and if you breathe out it’s hard not to see those cold air before it dissapears in the night sky. Winter is coming so everything around him is either freezing or being wrap so it can be use again once spring comes. It goes the same way as his body, he is cover with thick clothing from his neck to his toe. Even though he had lived in a country with four seasons, he couldn’t bear the cold as it’s too much for his thin body. Even though there’s some places in Japan that doesn’t have snow but he still shivers.

 

“I wanna visit Singapore after this.” He says to himself. “Stupid mission.”

 

Why couldn’t they just give him the job when it’s warm and sunny. But of course not! His freaking target has to be in Japan during winter for a vacation and his superior is seeing this as a great chance for his target to get killed.

 

“Isn’t it too obvious? Oh well, the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get out of here and enjoy a sunny place for a change.”

 

But for once, his plan didn’t go as he wants it to when the person who he has to killed has now become his husband who he will be together with until death do them apart. The assassin with a seducing green eyes that sometimes can shift to gold depends on his emotion is name Eren Yeager. He is the only child of Grisha and Carla Yeager. The name Yeager means ‘hunter’ and they always hunt for their prey until it is dead on the ground.

 

Due to his name he was bond to the need to kill as killing is the only way to make him feel alive. Those who carries the name Yeager are well known to be monsters as they love to torture their prey.

 

Killing is like breathing to them.

 

He could still remember the first day he had killed someone, it feels like a natural thing to do but his mother . . . After his first killed, his mother committed suicide and it makes him feel weird on why she looks so scared to see the dead bodies. Isn’t it normal to see blood coming out from the wound? Isn’t it normal to smell something disgusting coming out from the dead body?

 

Why doesn’t he feel sad when his mother die?

 

Other children cry when someone they love die didn’t they? Does that mean he is not the normal one here?

 

“Don’t think too much.” His father had said. “Just do what you are told to do. You are a Yeager and Yeager should just obey.”

 

So he obeys and continue killing.

 

**Stab!**

**Kill!**

**Dispose!**

**Stab!**

**Kill!**

**Dispose!**

**Stab!**

**Kill!**

**Dispose!**

 

The process repeated endlessly until one day a hand hold his tenderly and an emotion spread throughout him like nothing before. He was told to kill but he fails for the first time so he starts chasing his target. It was like an endless cycle as he chase, fail to kill, got molested and then starts chasing again. His current victim is a weird guy. It can be clearly seen that this older guy is clearly stronger than him but he never try to kill him or force him to stop chasing. As if he is enjoying being chased from country to country. When they got too closed, the older man will always try to steal some kisses and making his face heated up due to those touches.

 

It was a year after that when they end up in Japan again, when he suddenly got invited to the bed. Thinking this as an oppurtanity, he accepts it and they both made love for the first time. Their sexual activity last from sunset to dawn. Maybe it was at that time he had finally realizes why he always chase this man. It wasn’t because of the need to kill but . .. it was just an affection that he has never receive or given.

 

Was it called . . . 'Love'?

 

“Be mine.” Levi, his ex target ask.

 

“I can’t.” Eren replies. They were both snuggling under the warm sheet with Levi hands around his waist while his head is burying against the man chest. “I am the son and heir to the Yeager family, leaving them means betrayal.”

 

“I will protect you.”

 

“You can’t.” He shook his head. “My father has a lot of influence that can rival yours and he is the only family I have left.”

 

Levi looks down on the younger male and sighs.

 

“I want you.”

 

“Sorry.” Eren apologizes. The next day he dissapears and gone back to his father to gives a terrible news but unknown to him that the day he met his father would be the last time he will sees that man.

 

“TRAITOR!!!!!” Was the last words his father said before his head got seperated from his body.

 

*End Flashback*

 

* * *

 

***Present***

 

Eren looks around his house and gives a deep sigh. It has been about 6 years since they start living in a small house to make it comfortable for Mikasa since she is not used to the mansion they used to lived in. Seeing this view make him feels a bit normal for once. To be able to greet his husband when he comes home, to eat dinner together like normal family and to interact with people outside with no intention to take their life in the next second.

 

Sometimes this life scares him.

 

As if it can be taken away at any second and he doesn’t want to lose them.

 

“Eren Ackerman, a lovely wife to the Great Levi Ackerman and has a beautiful daughter Mikasa Ackerman. While Eren Yaeger is the heir to the Yaeger family and the main enemy of the Ackerman family.” A smirk suddenly appears on his face. “Eren Ackerman suits me more but Eren Yaeger will never dissapear wouldn’t it?”

 

It was then the phone starts ringing and his golden eyes suddenly shift back to green. In a speed of an animal he quickly picks it up and a bit shock to hear Principal Erwin is calling him.

 

“I call you to talk about Mikasa.” Erwin explains.

 

“Oh my.” Eren gasps. “Did my little girl already kill someone? The orientation hasn’t even started yet.”

 

“Not exactly. She suddenly hurts a boy and the boy mother demand to get an apology and appropriate punishment. I believe we will need your presence to settle this out.” He says sounding amuse. Something about this must have been funny for him.

 

“Alright, I will come as soon as I can.” Eren cheerfully says.

 

“By the way, had you informed your daughter what kind of school she’s attending.” Eren smiles widen and he tilt his head to the side. “Where’s the surprise in that? If she knows she is attending a special school for Assassins in Training, she might freak out a bit.”

 

A laughter can be heard from the other side of the phone.

 

“That reminds me, who is the target they have to kill this year?” Eren asks.

 

“Oh, it’s . . . .”

 

**To Be Continue . . ..**


End file.
